Just A Little Game
by PinkParadise23
Summary: "You said you didn't like me, so I'm sure you can play a little game of resistance, right?" (Roxiné)


**A/N: Hey people! This is a short, fluffy, cheesy, one-shot that's been bugging me for days, anyway, I hope you enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. :( **

**Summary:**_ "You said you didn't like me, so I'm sure you can play a little game of resistance, right?" (Roxiné)_

* * *

***Just A Little Game***

_~Let's play a game!~_

**T**he sound of my heartbeat was drumming against my ears, constantly reminding me of my nervousness while I attempted to get away from the boy barricading me around the stone cold wall. I could feel the unbearable heat rising to my cheeks as he repeated the same question again.

"Do you like me?" he whispered, it was not very coherent but I was still able to make out the words that turned my whole body crimson. I don't like you, I love you. However, I refused to answer him as I averted my gaze to our shoes, trying my best to ignore his presence.

I felt his tanned hand lifting my golden locks, that covered my view while I at-least tried to move them away in order to see properly, the tall boy in front of me, or shall I say the boy I secretly adore was standing right there, staring into my nervous blue eyes that held very little shine compared to his bright, azure eyes. In those oceanic pools, I could see my pathetic reflection staring back at me, all frightened.

His sun kissed skin glistened with sweat due to the sun light focusing on our figures so long, that it ultimately raised in temperature. Even I could feel the sweat trickle down my forehead, which made me itchy. There was absolutely no sound as he stared into my eyes, begging to seek the answer he knew I would never give him, or so I thought. Silence is a really painful pause, isn't it?

"Naminé," his voice came out smoothly as he pronounced my name perfectly.

There goes the rapid heartbeat again. "Y-y-yes?" I stammered. How embarrassing.

There was a noticeable re-colour that was splashed across his pinch-able soft, cheeks. He totally crossed the limit of being adorable. "Do you like me?" he questioned again, how could I avoid him...?

"Of course! You're my best friend!" I responded enthusiastically, nice cover, Naminé. Yes, I talk to myself.

"That's not what I mean and you know it, Nami," he replied firmly, there he went again, smarty pants.

My face became hotter. "What do you mean, Roxy?" I smirked, he totally loved that name.

"Roxas! Not Roxy!"

"Roxieeeee!"

At that point, he wrapped his arms around my waist while his fingers travelled to my sides. I began to plead for mercy due to my uncontrollable laughing fit. "S-stop! Please!" I managed to choke out.

He shook his head, laughing at my discomfort, "First say that I win and you'll answer my question truthfully!" He still wasn't letting that go!

"No!" I managed to choke out again.

Worst mistake ever.

He continued to tickle me until I was suffering from a tummy ache. I finally managed to breathe out, "Okay! Okay! You win! I will answer your question truthfully!"

Instantly, he let me go, thank you so much, Roxy!

And then came the question again. "Do you like me? As in, romantically?" he bluntly questioned, quirking his golden brows a little.

I exhaled and sighed very loudly, breaking the brief silence, I could immediately feel the heat rushing to my flushed cheeks. "N-no," what a dirty lie.

To my surprise, a devious smirk curved up his lips while he raised one of his flaxen brows. "Oh really, now?" he questioned, teasingly. "I know that colour too well. It appears whenever you're embarrassed," he stated it as if he could read me like a book, well he could, but it was still shocking.

"No, really. I'm fine and I just like you as my best-friend," I stated firmly, now that I look back to it, I feel...harsh.

His eyes narrowed a little, if he was a puppy he would have drooped ears, he seemed a little...disappointed with a mixture of sadness? Then a sudden question began to haunt me, 'Does Roxas like me?'

"Do you like me?" I finally questioned, eyeing him cautiously while I awaited a response.

He chuckled, leaning in close towards me. I swear I looked like an embarrassed, scarlet mess.

"You look shy, embarrassed, as if you're hiding something," Roxas whispered into my ear, making a shiver run through my spine.

"Nah," I shrugged it off, trying to ease out the rapid beating of my heart. "You didn't answer my question...," I reminded him, I was not going to let it go, either.

"You said you didn't like me, so why do you care now?" he smirked. Was he enjoying the riddling game?

"I-I was just wondering...," I muttered, stupid Naminé! Stuttering again!

"Let's play a game!" he suddenly exclaimed, jumping a little to emphasise his enthusiasm, making me jump in the process out of fear.

"What game?" I quirked a brow.

The devious smirk returned to his lips, which soon turned into a maniacal grin in my opinion. "It's called...Resistance," he suddenly smiled innocently, Roxy is weird I tell you.

"R-resistance?" I questioned, I did not understand what he had meant at that point.

He came closer to me and all of a sudden, he brushed his lips against my cheek, turning me into a tomato as the temperature in my cheeks rose unbearably. I managed to push him away as I watched him grin at me as if nothing had happened.

"Resist me," his voice reached my ears as his hot breath caressed my pale skin.

"Wh-why?" I asked, feeling my eyelids grow heavy while I tried to keep them open.

"Why?" Roxas chuckled, tilting my face by my chin in order to stare into my eyes. "You said you didn't like me, so I'm sure you can play a little game of resistance, right? Should be easy for you since _you_ don't like _me_," he answered simply, while smirking that adorably annoying smirk.

"What do you want?" I questioned, I was sick of the mind games.

The blonde boy tilted my head a little as seriousness suddenly took over his expression. "This," he stated just above a whisper while I blinked, not being able to process what he had meant.

I felt a pair of extremely warm lips embracing mine, lovingly. I remained frozen on the spot as my best friend continued. I stared wide eyed while I attempted to push him away, however, his grasp around my waist was too strong and eventually, I gave in and returned the gesture.

While we were caught up, he suddenly pulled away and grinned as if he was the happiest person in Twilight Town. "I win!" he cheered happily as he embraced me tightly.

I returned the embrace and soon I heard him whisper something I was not expecting to hear after all the years. "I love you, Naminé," I could feel his heart beating with mine in synch, as if we were one.

I tightened the embrace as I let the tears escape my cerulean eyes freely. (Yes, I'm a crybaby).

"I love you too, Roxas," I breathed out, I never wanted to break the embrace.

"I know, still, I win," he broke the embrace and stole a quick kiss.

I could feel a massive grin curling up my lips, "Maybe, I like losing."

* * *

**A/N: I don't like this, heheh, I bet no one will review. Anyway, thanks for reading.**

**Sorry about any mistakes, whether they're typing, spelling, grammar, etc...**

**Au revoir! :D**


End file.
